The First Quarter
by Adonis Green
Summary: It is the 25th annual Hunger Games AKA the first Quarter Quell and an attempted rebellion is taking place. Coincidentally, it is the year Head Game maker Snow becomes President Snow...
1. Chapter 1

"Lunaar Dentus!" he called my name high and clear. I could hear the other boys giving out a sigh of relief, _the odds are ever in their favor, _I thought, _at least this year._

I walked around them, making my way to the stage. Two peace keepers were standing at the bottom of the steps. They parted to let me through. I climbed the steps and stood next to Rama Long who was also chosen as this year's tribute. I started to wonder, how is she dealing with this? Her face was as calm as ever, her eyes are fixed at someone in the crowd. I knew she was staring at her sister, the one girl in the entire district she can talk to.

I looked at the crowd searching for the one face that can keep me calm. The face that can have that same calming effect on me. But it is not there.

My father owned his own boat. He used to gather a small crew of 4 men and take them out to sea for five days. When he returned, he used to have all kinds of sea food including fish, shrimps, muscles even corals…

He used to take me with him once every two months. My little brother used to cry for days before my trip with my father. "Do not trust mermaids!" he used to say, "They only want to drown and eat you."

A smile would escape from my lips and I would always answer, "The mermaids are the ones who should be worried about trusting me, I promise I will bring back a lock of hair from the mermaid who tries to drown me!"

Our life was simple but not harsh. I was lucky to live with a strong fisherman for a father, and a smart librarian for a mother. On the weekends I used to help mother sort some books (while reading most) and on the days my father was here we used to work out and practice new fishing techniques I read about in the library.

I had a lot of friends; I was very popular in school. I had good grades, thanks to all the reading I've been doing. I had an amazing little brother, who loved me half as much as I loved him (not because he did not love me, but because I loved him more). I never went to bed hungry. You can say I had the perfect life…

But it all changed exactly one year ago.

My brother just turned 12 (I was 16) and it was around the time of the reaping. My brother was very nervous for that day was the first time he goes through the horrifying event. He was always depressed, stayed in his room, and did not even talk to me.

My father returned from his fishing trip one night before the reaping. When we told him about my brother, he told mother to cook the finest fish he caught (which is usually sent out to the market to be sold for a hefty sum of money) and went to talk to him

"Little tooth" he said (my parents started to call him little tooth to help me get rid of the grade school nickname "big tooth" firstly because of my big tooth and secondly because of my last name. it is a good thing they did not notice I am named after a flower before the Big tooth nickname stuck) "tomorrow is your first reaping, and I assure you, you will not go. And here today I will also promise that if you are not chosen, I will take you with me on my next trip…"

His eyes flashed open, he had wanted to go for quite a while. And father telling him that today brought him back. He was laughing again, he was excited about the new tasty fish and he went to bed like a baby that night…

During the reaping, another boy's name was chosen and yet another boy volunteered (it turned out my father was friends with the volunteer's father and knew all along he wanted to volunteer). I remember the boy died four days after the games started one of the last five tributes. I remember that day clearly because it was the last time I saw my brother.

It was the day my father was heading out on his trip.

Little Tooth was super excited. He was dragging my half asleep father to the boat early in the morning. I remember telling him, "Do not trust mermaids! They only want to drown and eat you." He laughed and answered "The mermaids are the ones who should be worried about trusting me, I promise I will bring back a lock of hair from the mermaid who tries to drown me!"

My father laughed now because it was the first time he hears our little pre trip exchange. The boat left the dock and headed to the horizon as the sun peeked from the east.

About three days later, my father returned (we knew something was wrong because his trips usually take five days). It turned out father was busy with the nets and struggling fish while Little Tooth was drinking from the poisoned sea water.

My mother was depressed during the funeral on the next day, but fiery and angry at my father for not caring enough for his son. A month later, my father was unable to cope with the fighting and the blame, he got a divorce. Due to the rules at our district, I was forced to live with my father in a new house he rented, leaving my mother to live alone in our old family home.

Since the income was chopped by half (my mother's salary from the library is now hers and hers alone), and expenses doubled (new house rent), my father had to double his visits to the sea leaving me in a full time store selling the fish he sends whenever he can.

During winter, six weeks later, the hunts were smaller, and his trips were longer. At the time he had gone for three weeks with no word or fish. One day, he returned severely insured on another boat. He said that he went too far to the sea and a giant "thing" destroyed the boat and everyone on it (I did not believe him at the time, but now I see the Capitol is capable of doing such monstrosities), but he managed to swim away and board this boat. He was instantly checked into a hospital, my mother was on his side all the time (I figured she forgave him).

But no matter what the doctors did, he died about a week later.

During the funeral, my mother told me that she was going to apologize. But because he had to stay at sea, she never got the chance. That night I packed my bags and moved back with my mother. But when I went home, I found her hanging from the ceiling.

Three deaths in the family in less than three months was too much for me to handle. I broke and was checked into a mental health facility where I stayed for six months.

I met Rama in the hospital a month before I was released, I had shown good progress and I was allowed to roam the hospital. She used to go to the auditory ward for new updates for her hearing aid. With her help I remembered the book I read about sign language, then most of the other books I read while helping my mother at the library.

My shrink thought it was helpful to be around books and convinced the library to give me a trial part time job. My job at the library and my talks with Rama and her sister helped me return to normal, and my life was starting to get better again. So three months ago my shrink said I am healthy enough to live on my own, he cut off all my medications and sent me to live in my parent's old house.

This year was the 25th annual hunger games, or what the Capitol tells us, it is the first Quarter Quell. This is a celebratory anniversary of the first hunger games and this year was supposed to hold something special. A week ago President Baker was speaking at a celebration in the capitol where he announced the excitement the first Quarter Quell held for us all.

He announced the head game maker, Coriolanus Snow, has prepared a very exciting and incredibly different arena for this year's special event. He also picked a golden card from a wooden box. A card he said was the golden rule for this year's games.

The entire district voted, myself included, and here I was, the only 17 year old boy who had nothing to lose, no family to speak of, and no reason to live. Plus no one will miss me when I die this year.


	2. Chapter 2

I look at Rama, still calm looking at her sister Lana, and I begin to wonder, why would the district vote for her? What did she ever do to deserve her death sentence? Is there no other girl in the district more suitable for job?

Behind her stood Rebecca Ginger, the district's pride and glory!

Only at 40, Rebecca Ginger is the most famous person in the district. Heck she is the most famous in all of Panem. For she is the girl who won the first ever hunger games. She was 15 when she won, and at 40 she is still as beautiful and as athletic as she was on the day she won. She is going to be Rama's coach this year. This will surely give Rama an advantage, everyone in the Capitol loves Rebecca.

Behind me stood Ritch Bloog. Two years ago, Ritch's name was pulled out of the reaping bowl. He was a thirteen year old at the time, the youngest contestant that year. His win was unlikely, but it was done. I still remember watching him hide in the lake for days. He was from district 4 and his swimming skill was amazing. He used to dive under water for hours, the commentators thought it was a skill us kids from district 4 had. But we knew he somehow found a cave and hid there until all others died except for one.

It was the girl from district one. He waited for her to take a nap beside the lake, when he put some rocks in her pockets and threw her into the deep end. The cannon fired after two minutes of splashing and disturbed waters.

And now, for the first time ever, a fifteen year old coach is training a seventeen year old tribute. I knew it right then and there, I was going to be the laughing stock of the games this year!

After Seef, our reaper from the Capitol, finished his "thank you" speech, Rama and I shook hands. Before we parted, she mimed the words, "see you on the train" and smiled the same way she did at the end of every conversation we had. Her eyes were not even glimmering with tears. I was surprised to see how well she is handling this.

At the Justice Building, people from the district were allowed to pass by, say goodbye to us, the tributes they will miss. But my room was empty. No one came to see me. I wondered if this was because no one wanted to see me off, or was it because no one wanted to face me after the vote.

But my room was not empty for long. Three minutes after I was ushered into the empty room, a teary eyed Lana Long ran through the doors and hugged me.

"I am sorry," she said, "I tried to ask them not to choose you, but you were the only they wanted."

"No, it is not your fault I got voted in," I said wiping the tears off her cheek, "these things couldn't be helped, people just don't want to lose their sons, so they chose me because when I go, I will be reunited with my parents. I don't blame them, and I certainly don't blame you."

"I wish it was that easy," she replied as her eyes turned serious.

"Lana, you are scaring me!"

"look, we do not have enough time," she said looking on either side before hugging me again and continued her speech in a hushed tone directly to my ear, "the voting was rigged, THEY wanted the tributes chosen for a reason I do not know yet. All I know is that the game makers would not allow Rama to take her hearing aid into the arena, which is where you come in."

I tried to break from the hug so I can look at her face to see if she was joking, but she pulled me closer and continued, "THEY want you to be her translator, and that is all, do not kill anyone, do not trust anyone, even Ritch. Do not tell anyone about this exchange, especially Ritch. I am sorry again you were chosen I tried to talk THEM out of it, but THEY refused to listen. I wanted to tell you earlier, but THEY did not allow it. Read this and destroy it before you get on the train," I felt her hands put something in my back pocket before she broke free and kissed me on the cheek.

Just as she released me from her grip, a peacekeeper opened the door behind her and asked her to leave.

"Wait Lana," I screamed running to the door, "who are THEY!"

But the door was tightly shut behind them. Now all I can do is wait for the call for the train.

How could this happen! The voting is rigged? I am supposed to do some mysterious job at the games this year for a mysterious group of people I know nothing about. They want me to translate! Why choose Rama in the first place if she needs a translator!

I looked around the room to check if there are any cameras or bugs before I took out the note and read its content.

_Ginger is your friend._

_9 girls are close_

_7 boys are even closer_

_Remember the sign_

The note made no sense. I read it a fourth time, could Rebecca Ginger be the friend in the first line? I read it two more times, what did she mean by nine girls? Was I supposed to befriend 9 girls from the games? Which 9? 7 boys too? That's an awful lot of close people! And what sign should I remember?

I must have taken my time reading the note too many times to notice the peacekeepers open the door for me to board the train. I panicked and ended up eating the note.

At the station the people from the district gathered to say their final farewells to the tributes. The cameras were already there taking shots of Rama as she stood there talking to Seef, Rebecca standing behind her laughing at Ritch's joke. When I made it to the platform, I realized the Rama's eyes were fixed on mine. Our gazes met for a few seconds then she broke it as she turned her head towards the crowd as if asking me to look where she was looking.

It was not hard to see what she wanted me to see, Lana was standing there in the middle of the first row smiling at us through her tears. I turned back to look in Rama's eyes as we are expected to shake hands again. I expected at least a single tear to be falling down her cheeks. But there was nothing. Just that nice innocent smile she had back on the stage.

And then it hit me! A sudden flash of horror, followed by a flaming rage.

She knows everything!


	3. Chapter 3

How could this be!

Rama Long, the most innocent sweet girl suddenly turned to the most evil manipulative being I have ever met. And I don't even know why, which makes it even scarier!

I figured I could wait and talk to her calmly on the train, we will have three days of nothing but sitting on one dining table eating all day as the train speeds through Panem heading straight to the Capitol.

The cameras were fixed on Seef as he ushered us onto the train, once we all got in, the doors shut behind us. And the train started to move.

"We need to talk!" I told Rama while holding her hand and leading her towards the bedroom compartment of the train.

"Not so fast big tooth!" Ritch said holding me back, "I think it is better if you tributes kept silent throughout or journey, after all, you two want each other dead don't you!"

"I couldn't agree more," said Ginger, "we do not want to share important information with them, especially things that have to do with our defense strategies," she was looking deep into Rama's eyes, it was clear they were talking about something bigger than their game strategy. She shifted her gaze to Ritch's eyes, but now something dark was in them, "we really are enemies after all!" she finished.

"Very well," said Ritch while pulling me to the door, "we will be staying in our rooms for the rest of the trip, feel free to roam the train as you wish, we can talk in the privacy of our room just as good as here in the open, and we all know I prefer tight spaces." We were out the door when he finished talking. He pushed some buttons on the keypad beside the door. When a red light started blinking, he looked at me with his burning green eyes, pushed me to the wall saying, "What do you know?"

"Watch it!" I said surprised at his actions, "I could have broken an arm you know, and we don't want that!"

"Shut up and answer the question," he said angrily, "what did THEY tell you!"

I don't know if it was because of the way he was looking at me, or because of the note Lana gave me earlier, I knew I cannot trust him, and I just knew that THEY, whoever they are, are the good guys. But I also need to be careful, He was my lifeline during the games. And I need him to keep me alive so I can live long enough to do whatever I was meant to do.

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" was my answer, "now let me go!"

I tried to break free from his grip, but it seems like he was still working out after he won the games, I on the other hand did not during the past year (and that was only because the mental institute had no gym). Instead he held me tighter to the wall with his hand around my neck.

"The president knows about the game maker leak last year, but he does not know which game maker did it," he said even angrier than he was before, "that is where I come in. president Baker gave me quite a hefty sum of cash to help him find out, and I am willing to share the wealth added to making sure you come out of the games in one peace if you show a bit of cooperation."

"What leak?" I said confused more than I've ever been in my entire life, "I thought last year's game went smoothly, game maker Snow was promoted to head game maker this year because of his contributions last year…"

"That is not what I'm talking about," he replied, "I know Snow better than you ever will, and I wouldn't worry about him." His grip lightened a bit, "listen, I believe you, you may know nothing of THEM or their plan, but the other tribute does." He continued before letting me go, "and you can help me find out what she knows."

He looked at me expecting a reply but I did not give it to him right away. He wants me to mingle about with Rama, try and find out more stuff about what she is doing, find out more about THEM. Which is exactly what I want to do.

But the problem is do I want to share the info with Ritch. I mean I could just pretend to work for him, keep him happy for him to keep me alive and then when I learn all I need to learn, I could share the Info with whoever I think is truly on my side.

"Let me think about it," was my answer, "we do have three days until I can see her again. You will have my answer right before we reach the Capitol."

I turned my back to him, entered my bedroom, closed and locked the door behind me. I look around the room to see a small TV set an even smaller window showing the trees run backwards and a huge bed, even larger than the one my parents had in the old house.

This is going to be a _very_ interesting trip!


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the Capitol was eventless. I stayed in my room the whole time, the only time the cabin door opened was when Seef wanted to check up on me or send me some food. But the Ritch conversation cannot be postponed any longer. We are almost to the Capitol.

Seef knocked my door early in the morning, "wake up kid," he said opening the door with his all pass key, "we will reach the Capitol in a few hours, make sure you are well dressed and ready to impress potential sponsors."

"And walking down the platform in my birthday suit won't help."

Seef gave me an angry look to which I instantly replied, "Kidding!"

After he left, I went and took a long shower and took my time putting my clothes on, the less time I spend with Ritch the better. I left my room around the time the train was docking. Ritch was waiting for me at the door that separates our compartment from the girls', the red light still blinking. He was slowly tapping the light looking at me expectantly. After a minute passed I realized he wanted my answer.

"Fine, I'll do it," I said. His smile widened, he hit a few buttons on the keypad and the door opened.

The girls were waiting at the door to the platform, Seef was with them, "we should exit the train together," he said, "I will go first, the tributes will follow then the coaches. I will lead you to the prep rooms for the parade where you will meet your stylists get dressed and dazzle the Capitol." The door started to open, "I will see you tonight after the parade on the fourth floor of the tribute tower, and will give you further instructions when we get there."

The door was fully open now, "big smiles" said Seef before he started to walk.

The platform was filled with cameras and jumbo screens. There were two cameras fixed on us, one following my every move, the other on Rama. A huge crowd was forming around a path laid out for us. The people were cheering and holding signs, most had Ginger's name and picture with the number 1 on it. Others held signs with the number 25. It looks like many people are expecting one of us to win!

The first game was won by a kid from district 4, the first Quarter Quell should go to the same district. A weird feeling took over me, they want us to win! But I don't want to, I don't even think I can!

I look at Rama to see if she is sharing my fear, but no. she is enjoying this! She is waving at the crowd, blowing kisses even shook some people's hands. I look at the Jumbo screens and find that my camera is not filming me anymore. Both cameras were fixed on Rama and Ginger rousing the crowd.

This is not a good start. But my first impression is almost over. Seef was at the building we are supposed to enter, holding a door for us. When we got in, all hell broke loose.

"Come on people," Seef said, "we don't have all day, the tributes from district 7 are almost here and the sooner we see our stylists the better." He broke into a run and we followed hastily. Later I learned that tributes are supposed to ride in cars to get to the prep rooms, but Seef would rather walk down through a crowd on the day of the parade, and he schedules the reapings and train trip accordingly. We ran through a series of corridors and some doors until we finally got to our destination. We were in a huge prep room divided to different compartments most occupied by a tribute and a group of people around them working on them like lab rats.

"Jeen, Karr!" Seef was calling, two tall men in expensive looking suites turned around to answer, "meet your tributes this year, Rama and Lunar."

"Lunar!" the one with short red hair said, "like the flower!" he tried to hold back a chuckle but failed miserably, "the hair needs some fixing," he continued, "but the rest is perfect." He sounded impressed as he started to walk away. Seef pushed me to follow.

"So tell me Jeen, how do you find your tribute this year?" Seef was talking to the other man as I followed Karr.

"She is perfect!" I can barely hear him say, "it's the first time since Ginger I get a girl that needs no work at all…"

"Don't worry about your friend," Karr somehow noticed I am not walking as fast as I should be, "she is in good hands, as are you now that your snake coach is busy elsewhere."

I look around, and see that Ritch was leaving the prep room. "where is he going?" I ask.

"I don't care," answered Karr, "as long as he is not anywhere near me as I work on you, I am happy. Now, shall we?" he said pointing at an empty compartment ready for me to enter.

The makeover was not as drastic as I expected. Karr had his hair dresser Itika cut my hair and dye half of it blue. Karr said this year the Capitol will celebrate the diversity in the districts, and to show it they want the tributes to dye their hair with colors representing their districts. He also said that this year they are celebrating the 25 year anniversary of the hunger games by making the tributes wear expensive suites and night gowns of the color of their districts.

"Great!" I said when I saw my expensive new blue suit, "that thing matches my hair!"

Karr laughed before leaving to get us some food. When he returned I was done dressing. He was disappointed because I should have eaten before getting dressed. So I told him that I was not hungry.

"But what are you going to do for three hours!" he replied pointing at his watch.

"I don't know," I said, "I guess I'll walk around, pat the horses or something."

"Suit yourself," he said holding the huge food platters, "more for me…"

I walked around aimlessly for the first hour or so, but got bored easily. So I decided to go see the horses. After all, living in district 4, fish are the only animals you see.

I was patting one of the friendly horses (two were quite angry when I walked near, but this one walked towards me when I was close enough) when I heard her voice.

"So, what do you think of my new dress?"


	5. Chapter 5

I turn around, and there is Rama in the most beautiful evening gown I have ever seen. It was tight on her body at the top, and really fluffy around her knees. The color was also bright around her shoulder and it went darker the lower you go. The dress looked like a huge wave from the sea back home.

I had to get some answers, and this was probably my only chance to start asking questions. I pull her close and speak clearly directly to her, "what the hell is going on here?"

"This is not a good time," she answered looking at the horse, "Oh that one looks so cute!" she walked towards the horse I was petting and lifted her hand to try and touch it. I was about to burst with anger but her hand was not touching the horse, and her hand was twisted in a shape that looks a little too familiar.

"What do you want to know?" she mimed in a way that made it look like she was trying to pet the horse.

"I want to know what you know" I followed her lead.

"That is a broad question," she replied

"Fine, who are THEY, and how long have you known about them."

"I don't really know," I exhale in disbelief. "I promise," she continued before I left, "Lana only gave me a note with vague instructions THEY gave her."

"Why are THEY doing this?" I ask.

"They see the injustice in the Capitol and want to help the district get their freedom."

"And you believe them?"

"No," she answered looking at me with teary eyes, "I believe Lana."

I expected the talk with Rama to help clear out some of the shadowy areas in my head, but her answer added to them. So, if what Ritch told me is true, THEY should be game makers from last year. But what I don't understand is why are they helping us rebel? If what Rama is saying turns out to be true, then THEY are people from the Capitol who depend on us, the twelve remaining districts, for everything they live for. So why are they trying to help us!

I did not say anything for quite a while now, so I ask, "What did THEY ask you to do?"

"Well that is one thing I cannot share," she replied, "you know, us four girls have secrets and should keep them!"

Us four girls! Why did I not think of this before!

Seven boys! Nine girls! This is not a number of people to trust, it's the number of district!

"I have to go," I say ending our conversation with words (not signs).

"Wait!" I could hear her shout after me, "Where are you going!"

I ignored her because thankfully the person I am looking for was not that hard to find.

"Seef," I call, "SEEF!"

He was talking to both Jeen and Karr who did their job way before they were expected to.

"What is it Lunar?" he answered looking away from the stylists.

"I want to ask, what do you know about the other tributes this year?"

"Well, look who finally showed interest in his competitors!" he said, "I have a lot on all tributes, information that will help you in the coming battle and I will give it to you whenever you want. However, we are short on time. The parade is about to start, go get Rama and we will meet you near the gate over there!"

He was gone before I can ask anymore. Looks like I have to wait till dinner to get the info on 'my friends'.

The tributes were all standing on their carriages and ready to start. The main gate opened and the district one carriage started moving. I look behind me to try and get a glimpse of the guy from district 7 or the girl from 9, but I can see nothing.

"Remember to smile this time," Rama said just before the carriage started moving.

The ride down the path was awesome!

People on the stands screaming happily, enjoying the view of tributes for the first time together. Rama was smiling and waving, and a lot of people were waving back. I followed her lead and smiled at a bunch of people on the stands, took a few glimpses on the screens and saw my huge face above the crowds.

The ride down the path was over before I expected. And president snow stood up and was saying something about this year's special occasion. I ignored his speech and started looking for my allies.

A guy in a light brown suit was standing two carriages to my left. Grain is district 7's trade, light brown was their color. He was short, skinny with long black hair that falls to his cheeks. His deep blue eyes were hidden under a pair of big circular glasses.

I wonder what good he would do, he does not look the athletic type, nor does he look strong enough to handle himself. I think I am the one who is supposed to help him, not the other way around.

I move on the girl in the green dress. She was standing on the carriage on the other side of the square, we were arranged in a way that we are facing each other. She was incredibly tall, maybe even taller than I was, she had brown hair that flowed all the way to her waist, big hazel eyes big enough to cover half her face. All in all, she looked beautiful. And she was looking right at me.

Our eyes met for a minute or so, a flash of recognition was in them. She was smiling at me, she knows who I am, yet I know nothing about her. She winked at me right before president snow finished his speech, the crowd went wild, and the carriage started moving.

It did not take us long to get to the tribute tower, Seef was waiting for us near the elevator. We silently follow him in as a group of other tributes and their coaches and guides squeezed in with us. I see the green dress enter the elevator with us. She totally ignored me till we got to the fourth floor. When I got out I look back at her, she was still smiling and winks at me again before the doors close.

Tomorrow's training session is going to be more interesting than I thought!


End file.
